


Finally Free

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [22]
Category: poems poetry TheDarkEmoPoemsbyScareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 Poems Poetry
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Free

Finally Free  
I feel less  
of a puppet  
toy  
being control  
chain up  
long ones  
never end   
attach to something  
is it   
strings?  
that are   
the chains?  
which are attach  
on me  
so many questions  
yet   
few answers   
given   
to me   
know everything   
what’s going on  
suffer  
sorrow  
pain  
overall cases   
makes me   
feel   
angry   
want to be  
free   
out of these   
chains   
get out  
not be   
control  
by anything  
rather be  
my own person  
myself  
Me   
only me   
the way I am   
not something   
or someone  
I’m not  
tear up  
fire   
burst out  
these melt   
chain   
yell   
Finally broke   
these chains   
away   
out of control  
good   
forever   
away   
from this   
never return   
back what   
I was   
before   
change  
my ways  
become   
person  
I want to be  
accept   
by others  
in the eyes  
no one   
is perfect   
can’t hide  
any scars   
because everyone  
has  
their own  
afrida   
hide it   
whole world  
have confidence   
brave on   
full  
face on   
serious side   
bright up  
darkness   
away   
crawl out  
holes   
under theses   
grounds   
tunnel   
runs   
glass  
have broken  
all the shells  
now I can  
finally say  
I’m free   
broke out  
these chains  
not anymore   
trap  
here   
break my misery   
throw it away   
smile out  
emotions run  
think   
how far   
I’ve gone  
to be   
right here  
not anymore  
a puppet  
nor trap  
I’m free  
Finally Free


End file.
